Power and Lightning
by Ghost edge
Summary: fem!harry Karen Potter is given to Cadmus by her uncle. her DNA is altered so she can fight against the JL.her brother is the supposed boy who lived is. dumblebashing, WBWL, ronbashing, lillyjamesbashing I suck at summaries. rated T can change to M
1. Chapter 1

**hi there my name is ghost edge I got the general idea for this story due to another story similar to this one that one is called 'Power Potter'**

 **further more alright of harry potter belong to J. Rowling (did you guys know the K in J. isjust for show) I don't own the rights to this awesome book/movie series**

 **nor do I own Justice league or its characters (I don't want batman to punch me in the face for that)**

 **rating may change**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Location: Gotham City Sunday July 25** **th** **2004**

"Here is all the information I have on my freak of a niece." a fat man with big moustache said as he slid a file with a photograph of a green eyed and red haired girl. "You can do anything you want with her, as long as I don't ever have to hear from her again."

"Of course Mr. Dursley. I can assure you, your niece will be never heard from again. Cadmus has is very glad for your contribution to our little project." Replied a black fat woman from across the table.

The man smiled at the woman while they continued their diner in the 7 star restaurant.

 **Location: unknown Wednesday July 28** **th** **2004**

"Begin the DNA infusing process." The same woman from earlier commanded.

"But she'll die if we put her through it now she is to weak." A man in a lab coat said.

"BANG!" the man dropped on the floor right in front of the fat woman with a bullet hole in his chest. "Has anyone else further objections," all the scientist shook their heads in fear " good. Now I want this girl to have Kryptonian DNA by the end of this week." She said in a voice so cold it could freeze the burning pits of hell.

She turned to look at a glass tube that went from the ground all the way up to the celling. In the tube was a girl floating, a girl with red hair. Judging by her size she was about 4 years old. A gas mask covered her mouth and nose and it went up into the celling.

 **Location: Potter manor Saturday July 31** **st** **2004**

In the home of Lilly Potter nee Evans and James Potter was a big banner with that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIËL, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED!"

Today was Daniël Potters 4th birthday. And as always he was bombarded with gifts and everything his heart desired.

His parents were enjoying all the fame and attention he got. They spoiled him rotten. This sort of treatment made them give up his twin sister who still lived, but wasn't so fortunate enough to receive the attention of her parents. Thus she was dropped at the house of her mother's sister.

Everyone at the party was having the time of his live, all except one. Sirius Orion Black or padfoot. He was the god-father of one twins, but that twin was not here. He was disgusted at how his former best friend had ignored his daughter and threw her away, he himself would have loved her like his own treated her like she was part of the family Black, but he never got the chance.

 **Miles away, Location unknown**

A pair of steel blue eyes opened full of emotions. Not knowing what was happening in the world around her.

Outside the tube the scientist that were performing thorough scans and other tests on her gathered the information. One scientist made it over to Mrs. Waller. He spoke in a self-confident tone.

"Congratulations are in place Mrs. Waller we've successfully created weapon against the justice league."

"Good wipe her memory and reprogram her we don't want her to go rogue."

"At once." the man said grinning for ear to ear.

He pressed a button that would allow him to speak to the other scientist in the lab.

"Prepare project Power Girl for faze 2."

The was being pulled out of the tube she was too weak to even lift a finger. She would go through the faze 2 when she had regained some strength.

 **Location: unknown Thursday august 5** **th** **2004**

The girl was lying in her cell against the wall. Her hair was now blond and cut short just passing her chin. The scientist had her body up so that she now was 10 years old and she was rather tall for her age standing at about 5 feet.

In another section of the underground labs was a creature being submitted through heavy mental torture. The creature was 10 feet tall. It had black skin with bone colored spikes jutting out from its skin. It became angrier the longer this torture was going on. The creature ripped off his restrains and stormed towards the torture device ripping it apart all while screaming 'MUST KILL SUPERMAN'.

He gave a bone chilling cry tore through the walls of the chamber that held him. He ripped apart the base and killed every person insight. The halls were flashing red with alarms while the intercom screamed "PROJECT DOOMSDAY IS ON THE LOSE! ALL SECCURITY CONTAIN THE EXPERIMENT! LETHAL FORCE IS OTHERIZED IF NESSECARY!"

Project doomsday dashed through the halls eventually he realized he needed to go up. He jumped through the celling with one powerful jump that left the ground cracked.

 **Location: watchtower**

"All members go to the zeta-tubes we have a emergency. A creature is wreaking havoc near a highly populated area."

It didn't take long for every league member to get to the location of the creature. They all gasped in horror at the sight of the creature (except batman because he's batman).

"What kind of monster is that thing." Asked a horrified Hawkgirl.

"I don't know but it has to be contained before it causes anymore havoc." Yelled superman as he flew towards the creature

 **\- break (I am soooo sorry but I can't write long fighting sequences)-**

The members of the justice league stood panting over the unconscious creature when military helicopters arrived. Amanda Waller walked over to the members from the JL with a stoic face.

"We'll take it from here, thanks for the effort."

Every member of the league glared at her, except for superman.

"Wait I hear a heartbeat." He exclaimed has he flew down the hole the creature came from.

As everyone on the surface was left behind. They looked at superman returning from hole with a 10 year-old girl in his hands bridal style.

"Thank you Superman, now hand over the girl." Waller demanded. As several soldiers with bazooka's came up behind Waller aiming the weapons at superman.

"Now why would we do that Waller. As it says here this girl has been illegally experimented upon. It also says that this 'project Power Girl' is a weapon to stop the league." Batman said as he pulled out a file with red letter reading ' TOP SECRET' from behind his back.

"How does he do that?" the Flash hissed at the Martian Manhunter who just shrugged.

Aquaman and captain Marvel stepped protectively in front of the girl and Superman. They knew one thing Cadmus had gone too far, again.

"Mine are bigger." Batman said smug against Waller.

 **so did you guys like it**

 **tune in for more**

 **and pls suggest any pairings between karen potter (fem!harry) -o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guy thank you for the support this is actually my second fic and it is going great so far**

 **still don't own Harry potter series or JL**

 **I am de-aging karen 3 years so that there are some opportunities for the near future**

 **Chapter 2**

"You will not get away with this." Waller spoke softly " rich boy."

 **Location: watchtower medbay two hours later**

"What do we know of her." Said superman as he turned away from watching the doctors that now worked on the girl they found.

"The file that Cadmus had on her says her name is Karen Rose Potter. She was handed over to Cadmus by her uncle who is also coincidentally one of the main fund contributors to Cadmus." Batman stated.

The league members that were present gasped in horror, who in their right mind would surrender a child no older than 7 to Cadmus for experimentations. At that moment a doctor came in holding a clipboard with the child's medical stats.

"She is stable, but she has suffered from at least 3 years of malnourishment." The doctor stated "We also found something troubling." The whole league waited for him to continue. "Her DNA has been altered, from the test we have done she now has Kryptonian DNA."

The whole league looked at superman for a moment, who was angry at how the people of Cadmus had robbed a 7 year old girl of her normal childhood.

"Does she have any relatives that would still care for her." Asked the flash feeling sorry for the child.

"Only her grandmother, according to her file her uncle stated that her parents didn't want her, so she was dropped at their doorstep." Hearing this superman slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a deep dent.

Batman gave superman a look "Yeah, yeah I owe you for that."

"So we find her grandmother." Wonder woman said trying to disarm the tension in the air.

"It would seem like it. Does that file say anything about her grandmother?" superman asked towards batman.

"No, but I already did a full background check. Her grandmother is Elizabeth Helena Evans, she is the main stockholder Evans enterprise."

"I guess we should go and inform her what happened to her granddaughter." The flash said.

 **Loacation: New York suburb august 6** **th** **2004**

" **knock knock knock** "

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." An older woman said as she was walking down the stairs.

'It is way too early in the morning for this.' she thought.

She opened the door not expecting to see batman, wonder woman and the flash.

'Oh my.' The lady thought

"Elizabeth Evans?" wonder woman asked or stated.

"That's me. Is there something wrong." The lady now identified as Elizabeth Evans stated.

"No ma'am. However we have a matter concerning your granddaughter." Batman stated.

"What is wrong with her." Elizabeth asked.

"It might be best if you see for yourself ma'am." The flash said.

"Bring me to her then." Mrs. Evans said.

 **Location: watchtower medbay**

"We found her in the rubble of an under-the-table runned lab. There is no way to say how many experiments they have done on her. We know that they have altered her DNA so it is similar to that of a Kryptonian." Batman explained to the furious grandmother who was holding on to said person as she laid in the hospital bed.

"She looks older than she should be. She is supposed to be 4 years old, right now she looks like she is 7 years old." She explained noticing the questioning glances from some members of the league.

"Will you take her." Superman asked, seeing the look from the grandmother he elaborated " will you take care for her."

"Of course. She is my own blood. I don't care if her DNA has been altered. I will give her all the love a child will need." She said looking at the sleeping form of her granddaughter. Her chest went up and down as she slept.

 **Location: watchtower medbay august 8** **th** **03:00 AM**

As you looked in the medbay of the watchtower you could see an elder woman with graying red hair sleeping with her head near the hand of a blond seven year old. The breathing of the child became a little uneven, that was until she opened her eyes.

"Whe-… where am I, what am I doing here." She said

"Thank god you're awake." As her grandma began hugging the breath out of her.

"Grandma can't breathe … (realization sets in) …. GRANDMA!" she hugged the woman now identified as her grandmother back without realizing she was using a bit of her Kryptonian strength.

"Sweetie it's good to see you but , ggnh , I can't breathe." She wheezed out.

"Oh my god grannie I'm so sorry." She said as she let go of her grandma while holding on to her hand.

"It's alright dear. Now I am going to get one of those nice doctors and say that you're awake." And she went outside the room getting one of the doctors.

She came back with a man with black skin ( **just describing not being racist** ). As he approached the bed Karen lay in he looked at the chart and then back at her.

"Ah, miss Potter" he said not noticing her grandma flinch "you're awake that is good. Al your vitals seem to be normal, but there are somethings that we need to discuss."

Karen nodded indicating that the doctor could continue "You have been experimented upon by an evil organization called Cadmus, they made you in a way similar to superman. We also concluded that you have gone through malnourishment for a great part of your life an-" before he could continue he was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"What do you mean 'in a way similar to superman'? What does that mean?"

"Well we needed to use kryptonite laced needles to pierce her skin, so she has the invulnerability of superman, she might also have his other powers. Cadmus most certainly did this so your daughter could be used to take out the justice league."

"But they are the good guys!" Karen exclaimed.

"Believe me they are, but there are people who consider them a threat."

"Well, those people can shove it."

"KAREN!" her grandmother scolded. She might be invulnerable but that did not matter when it came to her grandmother.

Just then superman, batman, the flash and wonder woman came in to the medbay.

"We came to see if everything is alright." Superman stated.

The flash raced to the other side of the bed and opened a box full with cookies. "Got some cookies for ya kid, my grandmothers secret recipe " He said in a very (verry) immature voice. Karen lit up at this and picked a cookie.

"Thank you." She said and took a bite she instantly devoured the cookie after the first bite.

Her grandmother on the other hand turned to batman her face serious. "I want my daughter and son-in-law arrested for the crimes they have committed against my precious granddaughter."

"It is already being taken care of." He stated.

"Thank you very much." She turned to the boy scout. "Superman could you please teach my granddaughter how to control her powers as you are the only one with some sort of experience, your help would be very much appreciated."

"It's not a problem at all. If I may say I consider Karen already some sort of niece if you know what I mean." Both grandmother and granddaughter nodded at the statement.

"Now Karen it is time to go home."

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Yes." And with that Karen cheered out loud. She was finally going to a place where she would be loved and appreciated.

 **Location: watchtower locker rooms august 8** **th** **10:00 AM**

The flash is trying every code possible to unlock is locker. He forgot his combination again.

He had it. He opened his locker and noticed a note on the inside of the door.

 _Your grandma's secret cookie recipe_

 _2 ¾ cups all-purpose flour_

 _1 teaspoon baking soda_

 _½ teaspoon salt_

 _1 ¼ cups margarine_

 _2 cups white sugar_

 _2 eggs_

 _2 teaspoons vanilla extract_

 _¼ cup white sugar for decoration_

 _-BM_

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT!" the flash yelled through the whole locker room.

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **I opened up a poll on my account for people who want karen to also have magic abilities and stuff (I am maybe going to include her in the tri wiz tournament if she goes to salem)**

 **and keep the pairing suggestions coming I open for any people with in the HP and DC universe (keep it real though)**

 **Ghost edge signing out *flies away on a broomstick***


End file.
